Motor
by Sandararaa
Summary: Percayalah, Jeon Jungkook adalah definisi menyebalkan, sialan, dan brengsek yang sesungguhnya.-KTH[Seri 'Complete'-Wp/Oneshoot/BTS FANFICTION/SHO-AI/BOYXBOY/JEON JUNGKOOK X KIM TAEHYUNG/RNR Juseyoo]


**Motor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Percayalah, Jeon Jungkook adalah definisi menyebalkan, sialan, dan brengsek yang sesungguhnya.-KTH**

 **[KookV/Typo/Judul nggak sesuai/Gaje]**

.

 **BTS milik Big Hit**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

Taehyung berdiri, diam tanpa ekpresi, tapi kedua mata bulatnya menatap nanar ke arah depan, dimana motor kecil mungilnya terjepit diantara motor-motor lainnya yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari motor skuter matic-nya.

Satu kata, _Menyedihkan_.

Kedua kaki kecil yang terbalut jeans biru tua itu membawa tubuhnya lebih mendekat, matanya clingukan kesana kemari berharap menemukan celah sedikit, tapi nyatanya tak ada. Motornya benar-benar terjepit diantara motor-motor sialan yang harus Taehyung akui begitu keren,tapi sayangnya tak tahu etika berparkir dengan benar.

Bagaimana bisa parkir motor bisa semepet ini sampai tak menyisakan ruang sedikit saja? Kalau hanya di samping kiri atau kanannya sih tak masalah, tapi ini mepet kanan kiri astaga. Jelas sekali ini kerjaan orang-orang yang tak waras jika nyatanya masih banyak lahan kosong di kanan kirinya.

Taehyung berniat menggeser satu motor di kanannya dulu, tapi bukannya bergerak malah gerutuan yang terlontar bebas ke udara, " _Sialan_ , kenapa pakai acara dikunci leher segala sih!"

Masih tak menyerah, Taehyung beralih ke motor yang ada di sisi kiri motornya, " _Anjir_ yang ini juga. Terus bagaimana caranya mindahin ini motor? Aishh motor siapa sih ini!?" dan gerutuan panjang lainnya.

Taehyung sempat berpikir untuk keluar lewat depan, tapi rasanya akan sulit jika di tepat di depan dimana motornya terparkir saat ini ada tanjakan yang cukup tinggi. Lewat belakang pun juga sulit, karena ada dua motor serupa yang dengan kurang ajar menutup jalannya. Percuma saja.

Sungguh, rasanya Taehyung pengen ngumpat lebih banyak jika ia tak ingat masih berada di lingkungan kampus.

Taehyung mencak-mencak tak jelas saking kesalnya, mengacak surai dark brown-nya asal nyaris membuatnya acak-acakan, terus seperti itu sampai telinganya menangkap suara tawa samar yang sungguh terasa mengesalkan di telinganya. Taehyung berbalik, mengedar ke seluruh area kampus, dan pada akhirnya sepasang mata hazel-nya menemukan sumbernya. Ia melihatnya, seorang pemuda berambut hitam arang yang ia kenal sampai di titik terdalam tulangnya yang secara kebetulan juga melempar tatap ke arahnya, tengah terduduk santai di bangku dekat tempatnya berada bersama beberapa temannya.

Namanya Jeon Jungkook, mantan teman semasa SMP dan SMA yang tak pernah akur, tapi dipertemukan kembali di Univeraitas yang sama, meski di semester yang berbeda. Entah karena Taehyung yang memang terlalu kesal atau bagaimana, tawa-tawa renyah yang masih terdengar menyenangkan itu jadi terasa seperti mengejeknya secara terang-terangan. _Sialan_ kan jadinya?

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Taehyung membawa dua kaki rampingnya mendekat ke arah Jungkook dan beberapa temannya berada.

" _Wooo_ , lihatlah siapa yang datang. Kim Taehyung?" Kim Yugyeom yang pertama kali bersuara saat itu.

"Maaf, apa yang disana itu motor kalian?" tutur Taehyung _to the point._

Bambam terkekeh, "Tak ada basa-basinya sama sekali, huh? Wajahmu terlihat kesal, Tae."

 _Sudah tahu nanya._

"Bisa tolong kalian pindahkan? Aku mau keluar."

"Pindahkan saja," Kali ini Jungkook yang menjawab.

Taehyung membuang napas berat, "Sudah kucoba, tapi motor kalian dikunci leher semua."

"Lalu?"

"L-lalu?" Taehyung mendelik jengkel, setengah tak percaya saat Jungkook dengan terang-terangan malah tersenyum enteng di depannya, tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

 _Sabar Tae. Tenangkan dirimu_. Batin Taehyung mulai nelangsa.

"Baiklah. Jika misalkan sudah kupindahkan nanti, apa yang akan kau berikan sebagai balasannya? Ucapan Terimakasih?"

"Apa?"

Jungkook menggeleng cepat, meralat ucapannya, "Tidak. Tidak. Itu terlalu sederhana dan sudah biasa, kan?"

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

Yugyeom, Bambam, dan Mingyu saling melempar pandangan sebentar, seolah mengatakan, ' _mulai lagi_ ,' dengan wajah sudah biasa. Lalu, memilih bungkam menjadi penonton yang taat aturan tanpa repot ikut campur.

"Bagaimana dengan _aegyo_?"

"A-apa?"

" _Aa~_ sebuah ciuman sepertinya lebih menyenangkan." lalu tawa hambar-dari Yugyeom, Bambam, Mingyu-kembali .

Taehyung luar biasa gondok, wajahnya memerah menahan kesal. Bukannya apa-apa, Taehyung sudah meminta baik-baik dan dengan sopan, tapi apa yang ia dapatkan? Test kesabaran yang seperti tak berujung.

"Kau sengaja membuatku kesal, kan?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku?"

"Karena kau bodoh."

Suasana mendadak hening beberapa saat.

Kalimat itu terucap enteng, terumbar bebas ke udara yang setiap katanya masuk dengan sempurna dan terdengar jelas di telingannya. Taehyung mendadak sakit hati sekarang. Sialan, Taehyung benci dibilang bodoh.

Taehyung mendesah berat, kemudian mendongak dengan wajah terangkat, angkuh. Menatap tajam Jungkook dengan mata bulat sewarna lelehan coklatnya yang bersinar, "Lupakan saja. Anggap aku tak pernah mengatakan apapun, dasar _brengsek_ ," tutur Taehyung setengah dongkol, lengkap dengan umpatan samar di dua kata terakhir.

"Apa kau baru saja, mengumpat?" Jungkook bertanya dengan nada yang pura-pura terkejut, namun senyum lebar tetap terulas di bibirnya.

" _Aegyo_? Ciuman?" Taehyung mendikte, "Daripada harus mencium makhluk menyebalkan seperti dirimu, agaknya aku lebih rela untuk meminta bantuan Minho _sunbae_ dengan imbalan ciuman-" Taehyung mengarahkan telunjuk kanan tepat dibibirnya yang sedikit terbuka, "di sini," sedetik kemudian, senyum miring telah tercetak jelas di wajah cantiknya, namun entah bagaimana terlihat menyebalkan bagi Jungkook. "Terimakasih atas saranmu. Kurasa meminta bantuan Minho _sunbae_ dengan _aegyo_ akan sangat mudah untukku."

Senyum lebar Jungkook lenyap seketika.

"Kau tak akan mau melakukan hal sebodoh itu, _Kim_ ," Jungkook menggeram rendah dengan kilatan tajam yang tak main-main. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat di samping tubuh. Taehyung tahu itu, tapi ia tak akan gentar begitu saja. Karena sekarang, rasa kesal nyatanya lebih besar dari rasa takutnya.

Taehyung melempar senyum santai dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, "Sayangnya aku memang bodoh. Kuingatkan olokanmu semenit yang lalu padaku jika kau lupa, _Jeon_."

"Jangan bicara!" suara Taehyung naik beberapa oktaf saat melihat Jungkook yang akan kembali bersuara. "Kau tahu, berdebat denganmu sungguh akan memperpendek umurku. Jadi, berhenti bersuara."

Merasa kalau sudah tak ada sahutan apapun dari Jungkook, Taehyung melenggang pergi tentu setelah melempar senyum kemenangan di wajahnya. Manis sekali, tapi lagi-lagi menyebalkan bagi Jungkook.

Hanya sebentar, sebelum diganti dengan ringisan samar, "Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Kim? Dasar bodoh!" Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas, sembari mendumel lirih saat ia berbalik memunggungi Jungkook, kemudian pergi menjauh dari sana dengan langkah terburu-burunya; tanpa menoleh kebelakang sama sekali, "Mulut sialan! _Iisshh_ bisa gila sungguhan aku."

Sementara Jungkook? Masih bungkam dengan pandangan lurus ke depan, kearah punggung sempit Taehyung yang bergerak menjauh. Wajahnya nampak mengeras, campuran antara marah, kesal, dan perasaan lain yang mungkin hanya Jungkook yang tahu.

"Dia bilang apa tadi?" dengan dahi berkedut Jungkook bertanya;memastikan jika pendengarannya salah atau tidak.

"Dia bodoh dan akan ber _aegyo_ untuk Minho _sunbae_ ," sahut Bambam enteng dengan senyum miringnya.

"Kau kalah telak, Jungkook-ah," Timpal Mingyu setengah mengejek.

"Tak kusangka, selain cantik, imut, dan manis ternyata dia juga namja yang tangguh dan pintar bicara," Yugyeom ikut menimpali tanpa dosa, kemudian terkekeh bebas sedetik kemudian, "Dan aku suka bagaimana caranya ia tersenyum. Terlihat _sexy_."

"Apa kau bilang?" Jungkook menoleh cepat ke arah Yugyeom, menggeram kesal lengkap dengan wajah sangarnya, "Mau mati, _hah_!?"

" _Woaaa_ santai, _dude_."

Semuannya tertawa. jarang-jarang mereka mendapat tontonan semenarik ini secara langsung. Meski mereka berkali-kali melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung bertengkar atau adu mulut, tapi percayalah yang ini jauh lebih menyenangkan dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Biasanya Taehyung hanya akan membalasnya dengan dua kata, semacam 'Pergi sana.' atau 'Dasar menyebalkan.' dan lenggangan pergi tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

Tapi yang ini? Serius! Seharusnya mereka mendokumentasikan setiap moment dari setiap perubahan wajah Jungkook saat berdebat tadi. Astaga.

"Bisakah kalian diam?!"

Baiklah, ingatkan Jungkook untuk membalas Taehyung nanti.

" _Sialan_."

 **[...]**

Setelah beberapa belas menit berkeliling di sekitar kampus, akhirnya Taehyung bertemu dengan Minho saat ia tengah berjalan di koridor. Taehyung tentu saja senang, apalagi Minho sunbae dengan senang hati mau membantunya setelah Taehyung menceritakan sedikit kesulitannya.

Mereka berjalan bersisian di sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat parkir. Terkadang Taehyung akan tertawa begitu lebar saat Minho menceritakan sebuah lelucon padanya. Terlalu menyenangkan sampai Taehyung dibuat tak sadar jika mereka telah sampai di area parkir Taehyung.

"Baiklah, lalu dimana letak parkir motormu, Tae?"

Taehyung mengedar, kemudian menunjuk area parkir dekat pohon maple,"Motor yang di sana sun- _huh_?"

Taehyung mendelik heran saat mendapati motornya yang sudah keluar dari jepitan motor-motor lainnya. Taehyung berlari mendekat, dan ini memang benar motor kesayangannya.

"Sudah keluarkan?"

Taehyung menoleh, dan mendapati Jungkook yang berjalan santai, mendekat ke arahnya dengan dua tangan yang tersembunyi rapi di kantung jaket. Pandangannya sama sekali tak lepas dari Taehyung. Jungkook melempar senyum sekilas sebelum beralih menatap Minho, "Maaf _sunbae_ , sepertinya Taehyungie _hyung_ sudah tak memerlukan bantuan lagi," lalu senyum menyenangkan itu mendadak hilang dalam sekejap, "Jadi, bisakah _sunbae_ pergi sekarang?"

"Ya Jeon Jungkook."

"Apa sayang?" Jungkook kembali memaku pandangan ke arahnya.

Taehyung berkedip tak percaya, sebelum mengambil selangkah mundur, diimbangi dengan Jungkook yang semakin merapat kemudian merangkul pinggangnya kurang ajar.

"Hati-hati di jalan, _baby_." pesan Jungkook dengan suara rendah tepat di telinga Taehyung yang masih bungkam dengan tubuh tak bergerak.

 _Kubalas kau._

Jungkook tersenyum miring menyadari reflek Taehyung yang menyenangkannya, sebelum memberi satu kecupan singkat di sudut bibir Taehyung yang masih mematung ditempatnya.

"Kau berhutang satu ciuman padaku, _Kim_." tambahnya disela usapan ibu jarinya di bibir penuh Taehyung. Begitu halus dan hati-hati. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan eksistensi Minho yang masih berdiri tak percaya disampingnya, "Anggap saja yang ini sebagai permulaannya." tutupnya.

Tepat setelah itu, Jungkook melebarkan jarak di antara keduanya. Membawa langkahnya mundur kebelakang perlahan-lahan dengan senyum lebar yang luar biasa menyebalkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, wajahmu merah. Tak ingin menyembunyikannya?" itu senyuman terakhir dari Jungkook sebelum berbalik pergi dengan lambaian tangannya.

"Taehyung- _ah_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

"Dasar gil _a_." lirih Taehyung, tepat dihembusan nafas pertama setelah ia kembali tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Minho yang terlontar sebelumnya.

"Menyebalkan."-hembusan kedua.

"Tak waras."-ketiga

" _Bangsat Sialan_."-keempat

" _Brengsek_."-kelima

Dan entah yang keberapa, Taehyung masih belum bosan melempar sumpah serapah pada Jungkook siang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
